


Seldomly Visited Hallways

by iceblitz (Tzi)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzi/pseuds/iceblitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumichika gets distracted in a disused corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seldomly Visited Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting continues. Ffnet has made me paranoid with its mass deletion going on right now, sigh.
> 
> May move this one over to my main pseud at one point, it's four years old and I still like it.

This is  _not_ beautiful behaviour.

Really.

No.

Get your  _hand_  out of your  _pants_ , Ayasegawa Yumichika. You are in  _public_.

The part of Yumichika's mind that was in control of the hand gave him a distinctly unlovely 'fuck you' for a response, and pointed out that nobody ever visited this corridor anyways.

That is not the point! This is shameful behaviour to display in a public setting!

You don't see them worrying about that do you?

The side of him keeping his hand in his pants made Yumichika stumble forwards just enough to throw the view behind the slightly open doorway into sharp relief.

Doesn't count!  _Those_ two would not know beautiful behaviour if it-

The hand in his pants squeezed just right and cut off his mental debate. His other hand came up to support himself against the wall, which 'coincidentally' also gave him an even better view of the two occupants of the room.

… they fuck the way they fight- I will  _not_ be distracted in such a petty fashion, when I get my hands on you I will  _tear out your spleen!_

I would love to see you try, as it is technically 'our' spleen. I am very displeased with you, you know.

Yumichika's heart rate sped up along with the tempo that his hand was setting.

You hide me from him and will not even properly flare your own feathers to attract his attention.  _I_  am frustrated and  _you_ are frustrated so be quiet while we finish this or they will hear and that really will  _not_ be beautiful.

A few strokes later, Yumichika was coming hard against the wall to Fuji Kujaku controlling his hand and the sight of their Captain screwing Ikkaku up against a bookshelf. Sated, the peacock in his mind brought his hand up to his mouth where he carefully licked it clean, as cum-sticky fingers were also not beautiful.

We want the stupid, stubborn, pigheaded, rash, foolish, ARROGANT SONOFA-

You do not need to tell  _me_ that he is all of those things. Did you even have a point?

Of course I have a point. We  _want_ the stupid and yes  _beautiful_ dragon, Yumichika. We want to show off and flare our feathers for him. You would do well to remember that. We are beautiful, so stop  _hiding_  us.

Yumichika wouldn't really remember this until years later, as the stupid dragon fought a walking talking volcano while he was stuck cooling his heels on the sidelines  _again_ while his hands acquired some unlovely fingernail markings from clenching them just a little too hard.

He would promptly forget it again shortly afterwards when he tried to convince Fuji Kujaku that an epic battle against the Arrancar  _might_ just be a good time to be in possession of a Bankai.

VAIN PRISSY PRETENTIOUS STUCKUP PEACOCK  _BASTARD!_


End file.
